


The Demon's Possession

by Elizabethpearl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Character Death, Dark, Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Lost Love, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Possession, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethpearl/pseuds/Elizabethpearl
Summary: A demon possession takes a turn for the worse, when one father chooses the demon to use its power to save his family. Not realising the devastating consequences to giving in to such a deadly alliance.The fine print to the deal thats struck, not something he reads until it's to late to go back.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The chill.

The brutally strong relentless ocean wind, born of dry ice. Rushing over jagged rocks in the cliffs incline, to reek havoc upon his body. Forcing its way through his clothing’s fibres, to engulf every inch of skin in the burning freeze.

Stuffing his hands deeper within his jacket pockets does little to warm his rapidly cooling core.

Though . . . The wind isn't really to blame for his cores chill, is it.

Reminiscent of past evens clawing to gain air space in his minds visions, he finds his finger pads tentatively rubbing a small silver cross strung around his throat on its delicate leather cording.

He feels stirring at the depths of his core. A warming brought about by not kindness, nor joy, but rather the warm caressing hands of the demon inside him.

Letting him know that it still lives there, still lingers, still clings to his marrow. Infused as part of who he is now and forever more.

His black detached eyes shift out over the ocean's slushing waters, across to the sky beyond. His sharp vision missing nothing in their path. Piercing through the waters salty grains, to the sand nestled below. Catching sight of the minutest details in the lifeforms darting all around their watery home. With not a clue as to their pathetic place amongst the natural food chain.

His eyes aglow with the fiery evil consuming his body, now very much apart of his being, shift to take in the new moon. In all its blackened glory, doing nothing to obstruct his vision. His eyes perceive the landscape as if every dark shadow was awash in a million sources of light.

Even with the winds brutal attempts, it’s unable to penetrate the silence filling every pore of the landscape. Or the dread blanketing the environment.

He drags in a deep breath to ground his mind once more. Pulling the crisp air, a-mix with a salty concoction, to sandpaper its way down into his lungs. His chest expanding with effort as his lungs scream in protest to the cold unwelcome—yet necessary—intruder. The pain a sizzling roar throughout is skull.

Pain is what he holds close, what he holds deer. The only thing his demon still allows his body to feel. His blackened mind taking in what the demon allows, and hiding what the demon does not. Fear, sadness, love, none of that belongs to him. Its been so many years, or decades? Since he had emotions, he no longer remembers what they were supposed to feel like. Or even if he ever had them at all.

He holds no soul.

As he holds no name.

The memories buried deep, of those he forgot long ago, seeping back to him, making themselves known once more.

His mind jumping back to the moment he changed forever. The scene playing out afore his stone cold eyes. Eyes as black as the night surrounding him, as wondrous as the new moon above him.

Living, yet not.

Existing in his eternal purgatory. An existence containing no love. And the reason behind his awakening—the key to it all—transpired and is linked to one cause. . .

To one thing greater than all . . .

Feared by all.

Respect by all.

. . . Death.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Nathan find his daughter before it's to late.

**A day of October, 1987, During the New Moon,**

“Sharia . . . ? Darling? Where are you?” Nathan calls out to his beloved young daughter. “Sharia?” 

“I'm sure she’s just out playing with her new adorable puppy.” Sapphire, Nathan's lovely wife, explained from her perch across from the fireplace. 

Nathan smiled to himself as he took in every detail of her. She had her needles stitching the finishing touches to a matching set of gloves and scarf. Her delicate figure relaxing on a small fur covered chair, its wooden legs rested atop the cold floor of their small cabin. 

“Perhaps I shall search for her.” Nathan mused. “The sun has almost nestled down for the night. I worry for her safety upon the fading light.” Nathan confessed, his voice soaking in his growing concern.

“As you wish, my dear.”   
His wife’s warm smile dissipating most of Nathan’s worries. “Do not fret, though. I believe she’s simply engrossed in her games with that boisterous puppy.”

He sighed, hoping for his wife's words to be the truth. But something inside him, some small part , was gnawing at him that somethings not right.

Nathan quietly heads for the door, slipping out into the cooling nights air. Once the door was secure behind him and he jogged off towards the forests tree line, his eyes scanning the darkening surroundings. He locates the overgrown pathway into the forest not long after. He knows his daughter travels this way to get to a clearing not far within the forests embrace. She often goes there to pick and frolic in the wild flowers that grow there.

As he trudged his way further along the twisted paths undergrowth he yells his daughters name. Yet again getting no response, he picks up his pace. 

Arriving upon the clearing he saw no sign of her nor the fluffy ball of puppy that attaches itself at Sharia's ankles in her every waking hour.

His fears are very real now, not just a father’s over active imagination.

_Where is my darling daughter?_

His thoughts ran wild as his eyes raced around, searching for any sign of Sharia.

To his great disappointment and growing anxiety, he still cannot locate any trace of her—

Then he sees her, curled up on the far edge of the wild flowers, unmoving. A little fuzzy head popping up beside her, her puppy having clearly head that they are no longer alone.

He’s sprinting to her side before he’s completely aware of even moving. His mind blank, yet filled with pleading prays for her to be alive and well. It takes a mere second for him to fall to his knees beside her. Yet it felt like a life time. Like his whole body is moving in slow motion.

He nudges the concerned puppy aside to scoop up his beloved daughter into his arms.

“Darling . . . “ he gasps out. His eyes locking on the bloodied dirt revealed as he lifted her off the ground.

Her dress torn at the hems, blood caked around what appears to be some sort of animal bite on her leg. 

With a shaking hand he frantically smooths away her hair to uncover her face— 

His breath hitches when he gazes down upon her features and her eyes blink up at him.

“Thank the Lord . . .” He breaths out. His words no louder then his exhaled breath.

He gathers her up close, standing up with her cradled in his arms. He must get her home and call the village healer to help her. 

He can not loose his beloved daughter.


End file.
